John Lineker
John Lineker is a current bantamweight and former flyweight fighter in the UFC. Flyweight He most recently made his UFC debut against TUF veteran Louis Gaudinot, losing via guillotine choke submission near the end of the second round after an action-packed war. Lineker had missed weight by two pounds for the fight. Lineker next faced veteran Yasuhiro Urushitani in the UFC's first China event. He defeated Urushitani via unanimous decision. Lineker next faced flyweight debutant Azamat Gashimov in Lineker's own native Brazil. He defeated Gashimov via a second round technical knockout. Lineker next signed to fight the Brit Phil Harris. Harris was soon injured and replaced by newcomer Jose Maria Tome. Lineker defeated Tome via a second round technical knockout although he had missed weight by four pounds. Lineker next signed to fight Phil Harris in Harris's native United Kingdom. Lineker finished Harris with a highlight reel body shot knockout in the first round. Lineker did not make weight again (by three pounds). Lineker next signed to fight Russian contender Ali Bagautinov. Bagautinov defeated Lineker via a close and entertaining unanimous decision. Lineker next fought Alptekin Ozkilic in another even more entertaining war. Both men stood and traded in the pocket for nearly three full rounds but Lineker was clearly landing the harder and cleaner shots en route to a TKO victory with nine seconds left in the fight. Lineker next signed to fight fellow perennial contender Ian McCall. Lineker missed weight by five pounds but the two put on an excellent war to win FOTN honors. Lineker ultimately pulled out a unanimous decision win. The fight was the fourth time that Lineker had missed weight in the UFC however and UFC president Dana White stated that Lineker would be forced to move up in weight to the bantamweight division. Bantamweight Lineker made his bantamweight debut against veteran Francisco Rivera. The two put on an instant classic for as long as the fight lasted, standing and trading huge punches until Lineker defeated Rivera via a guillotine choke submission. Lineker next fought Rob Font winning a dominant unanimous decision. Lineker next fought another veteran Michael McDonald defeating McDonald via a stunning first round knockout. He next fought fellow former flyweight John Dodson in a five-round fight, winning a controversial split decision against Dodson. The fight itself was an entertaining chess match and extremely hard to judge with Dodson backpedaling for most of the fight and arguably landing more strikes while Lineker pushed the pace for most of the fight and looked to hunt Dodson down with murderous punches to the head and body. Lineker asked for the title shot after the close win. Lineker had missed weight again by one and a half pounds for the fight however and the UFC wasn't happy. Instead Lineker next signed to fight former UFC bantamweight champion TJ Dillashaw. The winner would undoubtedly receive the next shot at the winner of the UFC bantamweight title fight between Dominick Cruz and Cody Garbrandt. Fights *John Lineker vs. Yasuhiro Urushitani *John Lineker vs. Francisco Rivera - The fight was Lineker's bantamweight debut. *John Lineker vs. Rob Font *John Lineker vs. Michael McDonald Category:Flyweight fighters Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Brawlers Category:Brazilian fighters